


Seedlings

by Johnlockedness



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockedness/pseuds/Johnlockedness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabble, written years ago :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Seedlings

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble, written years ago :)

“You’re goin’ to grow big and strong, and your blossoms will be as beautiful as Mr. Frodo’s eyes, and your petals as soft as his skin.” Sam smiled down upon the seedlings he had just planted. He gently pressed the soft, fertile earth together until he was satisfied with the results. Sam took the watering-can which stood next to him and gave the young plants their first bit of water in their new earthy home. He got up and wiped his dirty hands on his trousers. “There, now don’t you go drinkin’ to hasty. There is enough for all of you!”

“You treat them like your own children.” A voice came from behind. “That’s if you’re ever going to have some.” Frodo was standing behind him, he placed his head upon Sam’s shoulder and his arms around Sam’s upper body. “I’m sorry.” Frodo whispered.

Sam turned around so he could face Frodo. “Sorry about what me dear?” He kissed Frodo’s brow. “About what?” He asked again.

Frodo sighed, closed his eyes and said. “About the fact that I can give you my love, but that I can’t give you a smial full of children.” He opened his eyes, and found Sam looking at him in wonder. “I’m feeling rather foolish right now...” He said as Sam embraced him.

“You don’t have to be sorry. It’s indeed foolish of you to feel this way about us. I don’t need children as long as I’ve got you and your love.” He looked aside. “And these little seedlings here.” He said, making Frodo chuckle. “I don’t need more Frodo...”

They hugged and Frodo kissed Sam’s neck. “I love you.” he said and admired Sam’s shining eyes. “I’ll make my leave, seeing as I interrupted you.”

“That’s all right sir, I was done anyway. Should I make you some tea?” Sam turned and picked up his tools. He waited for Frodo’s answer before making his way to the toolshed.

“If you please Sam.” Frodo said smiling. “I’m inside if you need me.” He gave Sam’s hand a final squeeze before he made his way to the smial.

‘My dear Sam,’ he thought. ‘Sooner or later you will want some children of your own.’


End file.
